Momento Mori
by Dundibug
Summary: 007 meets Q and I'm not really creative at this, read for yourself.


James sat down on the bench and sighed deeply. He was 41 years old but lived a lifetime, his age made him slower and more fragile over the years but he was a soldier. He thought about his life so far, he had become a superhero, a double agent actually but very similar. Defeat the villains, save the girl and inherit the world. He did have a way with women but he never had a real relationship, ever. One night stands with British Secret Intelligence agents and secretaries never made him feel complete. He got shot in the head by Eve Moneypenny during a struggle and fell off the bridge into the ocean. His adopted Mother, M or MI6, told Eve to shoot. She isn't terrible at shooting just fell upon bad luck. But nonetheless he fell into the ocean with a bullet in his head and floated away to a tropical island he doesn't know the name of because he was too busy screwing a lady. After he left, one more to add to his personal endless list of one night stands, he went to a bar to get some breakfast while the sun was rising like a cherry in soda. On the telly was a report on British Intelligence exploding a part of it's empire, and he suddenly left and headed home back to drab,rainy, and miserable Britain. But as he boarded the plane he began to wonder , is it worth it to go back? To be king of the world but also lord of solitude, quite an amazing feat to have accomplished. He had lived a thousand years but never had a friend, what kind of king is that? The James Bond kind apparently. James snapped back into reality like a ruler being hit on a table as a young man at least twenty with curly, wavy, hair and big blue ocean dawn eyes and glasses poked him gingerly on the shoulder. "Hello, Sir?" the boy said. James eyes widened to binoculars, he was very polite and professional looking twenty or less. His voice had a sweet but also melancholy bounce to it. "Hello, how may I help you, sir?" James said. The boy sat down as he spoke. "Do you like the painting? I like it, it looks like a majestic vessel resting in front of an elegantly designed sunset." "It looks like a damn boat to me." James squaked with his brow furrowed. The man smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Q, your new quartering master 007. In my opinion we shouldn't have you field workers, I can do more in my pajamas before my first cup of earl gray than you can do a year in the field." Q said rather sassy. James shook his hand and pulled a smile. "Then why do you need me?" James responded. "We need someone to pull a trigger." Q said smirking an even sassier grin. They both put their hands away."Q? That isn't very complex, quite close to quarter master title but I like it. I can now call you QT." James said flirtatiously. Q's eyes widened very largely and his cheeks burnt red instantly. "I,uhh,okay,...James?" Q said as he tried not to make the blushing obvious but it unfortunately already is. "You are very nice for a 30 year old man,007." Q said as he pulled his laptop bag off the floor and onto his lap. "30? Oh you flatter QT." James said laughing. "How old are you? Since we're at it,you have to be 20,at the most." "I'm 22 and you, by the science of deduction, are not 30 but...35, at the most?" Q said seriously as James burst out laughing in a very quiet art museum. "I'm 41, I don't even look close to 35, silly." James said between dying laughter. "You make an old grumpy man feel like a king. You are the younger one, you should be doing missions and not me, I should have a friend or a family but I don't. I lived my life here, I wasted it, you are never gonna get out, Q." James said as his smile drooped like a wilted rose and looked very serious. "You may be saving the world and getting everything but the partners come and go but friends stay longer here. We can't have family, Q as agents we can barely have friends." James said as he grabbed him by the shoulders. "I know you are in too deep now and I am long gone but, we can't boohoo over being trapped and blessed at the same time. But we are gonna make the best of it QT." James said with a smile that had a sad truth to it. He hugged Q tight while Q wrapped his mind around the old man's lecture and his body in the quiet art museum. "Sorry about that old man lecture but you were stupid for coming here and be a pawn. But I know how to play their chess, field or base. I know you will outlive me sadly but I'll help you. I saw you on the news in the Bahamas. You were why I came back because you were a. adorable, b. intelligent, and c. trapped. I know you just met me and this is crazy but I sort of died and then came back here." James said as he shook his shoulders. "Do you understand what I mean? Like I got shot in the head, floated to the Bahamas, and came back." "I have no clue how but sure James, sure...Oh my snakes we were supposed to be at British Intelligence an hour ago! They'll take way everything I have, maybe even kill me, maybe even worse...my laptop." Q said as he hurriedly threw his coat on and dressed James in his coat for no particular reason. "We have to go the tube. NOW. Matilda is at stake!" said Q as he ran through the museum rather swiftly for an intellectual. "You named your computer Matilda?...You are adorable." James said as he caught up. They ran outside of the museum and to the platform just as the train paid farewell to them. "What are we gonna do?" Q said as he was worrying and James was watching intently and quite disturbingly.


End file.
